random_story_electionfandomcom-20200213-history
259-260 Imperial Senate Special Elections
259 Wicosa Senate Special Election Background Incumbent Senator Michael Paulman resigned in 259 to become Director of The External Imperial Intelligence Agency. Paulman had won re-election in 256 with 61% of the vote. Governor Sean Brown scheduled a special election for 259. For The Primaries, Candidates must attain 50% to win outright. If not, there would be a runoff the following week. Dove Primary * (D) Territorial Treasurer Roger Evans * (D) Former Referendum Vote Aide Andrew Cramer * (D) Former Congressman, 252 Candidate For Governor, 256 Candidate For This Seat Tom Terreo * (D) Former Talkshow Host Josh Ashburn * (D) Attorney Greg Brandon Primary Polling Dove Primary Results Initial Results * Evans: 122,665 (48.6%) * Cramer: 71,578 (28.4%) * Terreo: 37,512 (14.9%) * Ashburn: 10,389 (4.15%) * Brandon: 10,282 (3.95%) * Total Votes: 252,426 Runoff Results * Evans: 64,640 (59%) * Cramer: 44,920 (41%) * Total: 109,560 Hawk Primary * (H) Attorney For Equal Rights John Tucker * (H) Former Territorial Treasurer Douglas McKennedy * (H) Businesswoman Lauren Lamb * (H) Businessman, 252 Nominee and 256 Candidate Roger Tiberius * (H) Former Imperial Solider Chris Watson Primary Polling Hawk Primary Results Initial Results * Tucker: 17,256 (44%) * McKennedy: 16,080 (41%) * Lamb: 5,098 (13%) * Watson: 668 (1.7%) * Tiberius: 117 (0.3%) * Total Votes: 39,219 Runoff Results * Tucker: 21,066 (54%) * McKennedy: 17,946 (46%) * Total: 39,012 General Election Candidates * (D) Territorial Treasurer Roger Evans * (H) Attorney For Equal Rights John Tucker * (I) Educator Conner Rosen Polling General Election Results * Evans: 594,968 (53%) * Tucker: 516,388 (46%) * Rosen: 11,226 (1%) * Total Votes: 1,122,582 259 Moaska Senate Special Election Background Incumbent Senator Rick Zelasko resigned in 259 to become Director Of The Imperial Interior Agency. Zelasko had won re-election in 256 with 56% of the vote. Governor Sebastian Bullmore scheduled a special election for 259. 50% needed to avoid runoff in the primary Dove Primary *(D) Businessman and 258 Governor Nominee Gerald Garwell *(D) Territorial Representative Connor Graham *(D) Territorial Senator Evan Butler *(D) Former Territorial Senator Kevin Moore *(D) Businessman Doug Ryan *(D) Businessman Scott Reynolds Dove Primary Results *Garwell: 150,537 (61%) *Graham: 39,218 (16%) *Butler: 22,005 (9%) *Moore: 17,153 (7%) *Ryan: 10,281 (4%) *Reynolds: 7,354 (3%) Total: 246,548 Hawk Primary *(H) Musican Ron Quar *(H) Territorial Representative and 256 Congressional Nominee Ashley Cooper *(H) Territorial Representative Katherine McCardney *(H) Former Deputy Adminstrator Of Imperial Air Traffic Control Dylan Wyatt: Initial Primary Polling Initial Primary Results *Quar: 281,484 (45.2%) *Cooper: 203,927 (32.7%) *McCardney: 111,516 (17.9%) *Wyatt: 25,599 (4.1%) Total: 622,526 Runoff Polling Runoff Results *Quar: 90,192 (56.4%) *Cooper: 69,663 (43.6%) Total: 159,855 General Election Candidates * (D) Businessman and 258 Governor Nominee Gerald Garwell * (H) Musician Ron Quar * (I) Author Matt Whitmer Polling General Election Results * Garwell: 1,916,510 (50%) * Quar: 1,686,528 (44%) * Whitmer: 229,981 (6%) Total Votes: 3,833,019 259 Alboona Senate Special Election Background Incumbent Senator Toby Powers resigned in 259 to become Director of Public Health, he had won re-election in 258 with 61% of the vote. Governor Ned Dagley scheduled a special election for 259. 50% needed in the primary to avoid a runoff Dove Primary * (D) Former Secretary of The Territory, Former Candidate For Governor and House, Katie Hunter * (D) City Councilor Bob Gardner * (D) Former Territorial Senator Justin Hall * (D) Former Territorial Senator Don Madison * (D) Businessman and Former Referendum Vote Aide Bryan LeVaras * (D) Businessman Danny Abrams Inital Primary Polling Initial Primary Results * Hunter: 380,717 (38.5%) * Gardner: 208,025 (21%) * Madison: 170,284 (17.2%) * Hall: 168,702 (17%) * Abrams: 45,551 (4.6%) * LeVaras: 16,390 (1.6%) Total Votes: 989,669 Runoff Polling Runoff Results * Hunter: 138,757 (53.6%) * Gardner: 120,053 (46.4%) Total Votes: 258,810 Hawk Primary * (H) Movie Director Jason Osborne * (H) Former Territorial Senator Rob Salone Primary Polling Primary Results: * Osborne: 192,673 (79.7%) * Salone: 49,100 (20.3%) Total Votes: 241,773 = General Election Candidates * (D) Former Secretary of The Territory, Former Candidate For Governor and House, Katie Hunter * (H) Movie Director Jason Osborne Polling General Election Results * Hunter: 1,354,370 (52%) * Osborne: 1,250,187 (48%) Total Votes: 2,604,557 259 Rohill Senate Special Election Background Incumbent Senator Mickey Milano resigned in 259 to become Chief of The Imperial Budget, he had won re-election in 258 with 57% of the vote. Governor Nancy Harlow scheduled a special election for 259 50% needed in the primary to avoid a runoff Dove Primary Candidates * (D) Congressman Tucker Pierre * (D) Congressman Rex Norwhich * (D) Commander of The Rohill Territorial Guard Tod Miller * (D) Former Territorial Party Chairman Chester Conway * (D) Activist Sarah Finn * (D) Attorney Kevin Warner * (D) Activist Rod Cloud Initial Primary Polling Initial Primary Results * Pierre: 111,900 (30.16%) * Norwhich: 111,782 (30.13%) * Miller: 77,734 (20.95%) * Conway: 55,536 (14.97%) * Finn: 11,921 (3.21%) * Warner: 1,197 (0.03%) * Cloud: 865 (0.02%) Total Votes: 370,935 Runoff Polling Runoff Results * Norwhich: 170,823 (50.03%) * Pierre: 170,602 (49.97%) Total Votes: 341,425 Hawk Primary Candidates * (H) Businessman Arnold Parson * (H) Veteran Alexandra Franks * (H) Veteran Leah Murray Primary Results * Parson: 133,237 (72%) * Franks: 40,228 (21.8%) * Murray: 11,345 (6.2%) Total Votes: 184,810 General Election Candidates * (D) Congressman Rex Norwhich * (H) Businessman Arnold Parson * (I) Businessman Van Keller Polling General Election Results * Norwhich: 453,041 (51%) * Parson: 426,392 (48%) * Keller: 8,883 (1%) Total Votes: 888,316 259 Las Angels Senate Special Election Background Incumbent Senator Xander Baccara resigned in 259 to become Attorney General, he was unopposed in 258. Governor Johnny Barclay scheduled a special election for 259 Hawk Primary Candidates * (H) Congressman James Gibbons * (H) Attorney Robby Lynn-Anna * (H) Former Territorial Housing Commissioner Marie Campbell * (H) Former Governor Aide Alexander Camper * (H) Radio Host Wilma Carr * (H) Former Anti-Referendum Staffer Arthur Collins * (H) Former School board Member Yancey Flowers * (H) Former Attorney Sally Harris Initial Polling Initial Primary Results * Gibbons: 78,550 (28%) * Lynn-Anna: 53,302 (19%) * Campbell: 28,054 (10%) * Harris: 14,868 (5.3%) * Collins: 14,589 (5.2%) * Carr: 14,027 (5%) * Flowers: 9,889 (3.5%) * Camper: 7,013 (2.3%) * Write-Ins: 60,876 (21.7%) Total Votes: 280,535 Run-Off Results * Gibbons: 192,521 (60%) * Lynn-Anna: 128,348 (40%) Total Votes: 320,869 = Dove Primary Candidate * Businessman and Perennial Candidate Wilson Morris Primary Results * Wilson: 11,089 Total Votes: 11,089 General Election Candidates * (H) Congressman James Gibbons * (D) Businessman and Perennial Candidate Wilson Morris General Election Results * Gibbons: 493,128 (77%) * Morris: 147,298 (23%) Total Votes: 640,426 259 Opovo Senate Special Election Background Incumbent Senator John Chauffer resigned in 259 to return to public life, he had won re-election in 256 with 74% of the vote. Governor Greg Higgins scheduled a special election for 259 = Dove Primary Candidates * (D) Mayor James Crownley * (D) Former Territorial Representative and 252 Candidate For Governor Chad Hudson * (D) Businessman Tim Addison Dropped Out During Primary * (D) Territorial Senator Donna Harrison * (D) Territorial Senator Maggie Dykes * (D) Territorial Representative Bill Dudley * (D) Attorney Daniel Kirk Primary Polling Primary Results * Crownley: 122,329 (43%) * Hudson: 93,880 (33%) * Addison: 68,277 (24%) Total Votes: 284,485 Hawk Primary Candidates * (H) Dr.Katie Ash * (H) Dr. Chris Ingram * (H) Activist Bob Fletcher Primary Results * Ash: 51,567 (76%) * Ingram: 10,178 (15%) * Fletcher: 6,107 (9%) Total Votes: 67,851 General Election Candidates * (D) Mayor James Crownley * (H) Dr. Katie Ash * (I) Son of Former Congressman Bill Butcher, Businessman John Butcher Polling General Election Results * Crownley: 677,167 (59%) * Ash: 298,413 (26%) * Butcher: 172,161 (15%) Total Votes: 1,147,741 259 Angrooin Senate Special Election Background Incumbent Senator Steve Parkinson resigned in 259 to return to private life, he had won re-election in 256 with 50.2% of the vote. Governor Gordon Hubert scheduled a special election for 259. 50% needed to avoid runoff in the primary = Hawk Primary Candidates * (H) Mayor Josh Curman * (H) Territorial Senator Dianna Henry * (H) Former Congressman, 252 and 256 Candidate For This Seat, Christian Howell * (H) Son of Former Governor Dennis Angler, Businessman Tom Angler * (H) Attorney General David Smith Inital Polling Initial Results * Curman: 315,510 (35%) * Henry: 225,365 (25%) * Smith: 216,350 (24%) * Howell: 108,176 (12%) * Angler: 36,058 (4%) Total Votes: 901,458 Runoff Polling Runoff Results * Curman: 413,551 (55%) * Henry: 338,359 (45%) Total Votes: 751,910 Dove Primary Candidates * (D) Territorial Senator and 256 Nominee David Phillips * (D) 254 Candidate For The Territorial House Karl Simon Primary Polling Primary Results * Phillips: 254,083 (89%) * Simon: 31,404 (11%) Total Votes: 285,487 General Election Candidates * (H) Mayor Josh Curman * (D) Territorial Senator and 256 Nominee David Phillips Polling General Election Results * Curman: 959,820 (52%) * Phillips: 885,987 (48%) Total Votes: 1,845,807 259 Alandra Senate Special Election Background Incumbent Senator John Strickland resigned in 259 to become an Imperial Supreme Court Justice, he was unopposed in 256. Governor Rick Bennett scheduled a special election for 259 and appointed Attorney General Leo Skelton 50% needed to avoid a runoff in the primary Dove Primary Candidates * (D) Leo Skelton (Inc.) * (D) Former Territorial Chief Supreme Court Justice, 250 and 254 Candidate For Governor, Rod Morris * (D) Congressman Morgan Brix * (D) Territorial Senator Trent Pitts * (D) Former Head of The World Peace Collation Robert Bryant * (D) 250 Candidate For Habadan's 2nd Congressional District Max Marry * (D) Businessman Brian Peters * (D) Dr. Jeff Barker * (D) Businessman Doug Garrison * (D) Veteran and 258 Congressional Nominee John Bronheimer Initial Polling Initial Results * Morris: 555,080 (39%) * Skelton (Inc.) : 469,683 (33%) * Brix: 284,656 (20%) * Pitts: 99,630 (7%) * Bryant: 14,233 (1%) * Marry: 7,116 (0.5%) * Peters: 2,847 (0.2%) * Barker: 1,423 (0.1%) * Garrison: 1,419 (0.1%) * Bronheimer: 1,415 (0.1%) Total Votes: 1,423,282 Runoff Polling Runoff Results * Morris: 814,149 (55%) * Skelton (Inc.): 666,121 (45%) Total Votes: 1,480,270 = Hawk Primary Candidates * (H) Former Attorney General Dan Johnson * (H) Businessman Robin Kendrick * (H) Former City Council Member Wilson Beckley * (H) Businessman Jeff Fishop * (H) Businessman Mark Harmon * (H) Perennial Candidate Vernon Charmuth * (H) 256 Candidate For This Seat Chester Nathaniel Primary Polling Primary Results * Johnson: 768,904 (66%) * Kendrick: 198,051 (17%) * Beckley: 116,501 (10%) * Fishop: 46,200 (4%) * Harmon: 11,650 (1%) * Charmuth: 11,648 (1%) * Nathaniel: 11,643 (1%) Total Votes: 1,165,006 = General Election Candidates * (D) Former Territorial Chief Supreme Court Justice, 250 and 254 Candidate For Governor, Rod Morris * (H) Former Attorney General Dan Johnson * (I) Former Marine Colonel Liam Barber (entered towards the end of the race) Polling General Election Results * Johnson: 1,674,360 (50%) * Morris: 1,624,129 (48.5%) * Barber: 50,231 (1.5%) Total Votes: 3,348,720 HAWK GAIN 260 Greashigton Land Special Election Background Incumbent Senator Tom Marvin resigned in 259 due to a sex scandal, he was unopposed in 256. Governor Ted Walker scheduled a special election for 260 50% needed to avoid a runoff in the primary Dove Primary Candidates * (D) Congressman and 260 Candidate For Governor, Robin Saxon * (D) Territorial Senator Gus Richardson * (D) Territorial Senator Katherine Wallace Dropped Out During The Primary * (D) Territorial Representative Jack Orange Inital Results * Richardson: 75,297 (34.9%) * Saxon: 74,218 (34.4%) * Wallace: 66,235 (30.7%) Total Votes: 215,750 Runoff Results * Saxon: 123,374 (57.5%) * Richardson: 91,189 (42.5%) Total Votes: 214,563 Hawk Primary Candidates * (H) Former Attorney General Chris Leeds * (H) County Executive Grace Cecilia * (H) Former Territorial Veterans Affairs Secretary Patricia Ivy * (H) Former City Councilor Mark Cross * (H) Dr. Roger Bradley * (H) Dr. Bill Salmon * (H) Businessman Kevin Seals Initial Polling Inital Results * Leeds: 256,389 (47%) * Cecilia: 190,928 (35%) * Ivy: 70,916 (13%) * Cross: 16,365 (3%) * Bradley: 9,274 (1.7%) * Salmon: 1,091 (0.2%) * Seals: 546 (0.1%) Total Votes: 545,509 Runoff Polling Runoff Results * Leeds: 115,544 (50.5%) * Cecilia: 113,305 (49.5%) Total Votes: 228,849 General Election Candidates * (D) Congressman and 260 Candidate For Governor Robin Saxon * (H) Former Attorney General Chris Leeds * (I) Former Attorney Dean Garry-Milford Polling General Election Results Results On Election Night *Leeds: 1,113,786 (50%) *Saxon: 1,109,330 (49.8%) *Garry-Millford: 4,455 (0.2%) *Total Votes: 2,227,571 (97% in) Too Close To Call Finalized Results * Leeds: 1,146,438 (50.1%) * Saxon: 1,137,285 (49.7%) * Garry-Milford: 4,577 (0.2%) * Total Votes: 2,288,300 HAWK GAIN 260 Phoemarzona Special Election Background Incumbent Senator Tim Franklin resigned in 259 due to fallout from a sexual harassment scandal. He was re-elected in 256 with 69% of the vote. Governor Dan Doodle scheduled a special election for 260. Dove Primary Candidates * (D) Territorial Senator Darlene Lemon * (D) Head Of The Territorial Business Administration and Former Territorial Representative, Ben Scott * (D) Former Territorial Representative Paul Love * (D) Veteran Carter Sullivan * (D) Former Territorial Senator Sam Mongolia Primary Polling Primary Results * Lemon: 255,080 (36%) * Love: 170,312 (24.03%) * Mongolia: 169,874 (23.97%) * Scott: 106,283 (15%) * Sullivan: 7,794 (1.1%) Total Votes: 708,555 Hawk Primary Candidates * (H) Businesswoman Brittney Washington * (H) Dr. Hera Tripper Primary Results * Tripper: 218,432 (60%) * Washington: 145,621 (40%) Total Votes: 364,053 General Election Candidates * (D) Territorial Senator Darlene Lemon * (H) Dr. Hera Tripper Polling General Election Results * Lemon: 621,255 (52.5%) * Tripper: 562,088 (47.5%) Total Votes: 1,183,343Dove Hold 260 Cozmadubo Special Election Background Incumbent Senator Peter Tribe announced his resignation effective for 260 in 259 in order to return to the private sector, he was re-election in 256 with 67% of the vote. Governor Josh Kramer scheduled a special election for 260. = Dove Primary Candidates * (D) Territorial Senator Tim Benfield * (D) City Councilor Michelle Logan * (D) Air Force Veteran Thom Kelly * (D) Territorial Senator Karl Benson * (D) Attorney Cynthia O'Bond * (D) Businessman John Havenwood * (D) Businessman Mark Swanson * (D) Businessman Lewis Connors * (D) Architect Peter Murphy * (D) Perennial Candidate Jeff Atkins Primary Polling Primary Results * Benfield: 194,335 (29%) * Logan: 187,634 (28%) * Kelly: 113,920 (17%) * Benson: 93,817 (14%) * O'Bond: 46,908 (7%) * Havenwood: 13,402 (2%) * Swanson: 6,701 (1%) * Connors: 6,696 (1%) * Murphy: 4,021 (0.6%) * Atkins: 2,680 (0.4%) Total Votes: 670,120 Hawk Primary Candidates * (H) Secretary Of The Territory Dean O'Carr: * (H) Farmer and 258 Nominee For Territorial House, Jack Richards * (H) Former Sheriff Zed Stewart * (H) Nurse Joanne Peters * (H) Businessman and 256 Nominee Eric Albert * (H) Dr. Dennis Wagner * (H) Teacher Jeff Parker Primary Results * O'Carr: 176,673 (41%) * Richards: 68,946 (16%) * Stewart: 68,915 (16%) * Peters: 60,327 (14%) * Albert: 34,473 (8%) * Wagner: 17,236 (4%) * Parker: 8,618 (2%) Total Votes: 430,910 = General Election Candidates * (D) Territorial Senator Tim Benfield * (H) Secretary of The Territory Dean O'Carr * (I) Businessman Jack Manchin General Election Polling 260 Waydota Special Election Background Incumbent Senator Jake Connors resigned in 259 due to fallout from a sexual harassment scandal, he was re-elected in 256 with 79% of the vote. Governor Robby Simmons scheduled a special election for 260 Hawk Primary Candidates * (H) Grandson of Former Senator Jake Connors, Territorial Senator Ivan Connors * (H) Attorney Matt Goodall * (H) Territorial Senator and 259 Candidate For Mayor, Christopher Yoder II Dove Primary Candidates None as of yet 260 Masadoca Special Election Background Incumbent Senator Alfred Franks resigned in 259 due to fallout from numerous sexual harassment scandals, he was re-elected in 256 with 53% of the vote. Governor Mitch Day scheduled a special election for 260 and appointed Lt. Governor Tania Sampson. Hawk Primary Candidates * (H) Tania Sampson (Inc.) Dove Primary Candidates * (D) Territorial Senator Karina Harding 260 Mittaloni Special Election Background Tad Carpenter resigned in 260 due to poor health. He was re-elected in 256 with 60% of the vote. Governor Peter Byrne scheduled a special election for 260 and appointed Territorial Agriculture Commissioner Carroll Hooper-Sykes. Territorial Senator Charlie McDuncan, who nearly ousted Carpenter in the 256 Primary, was initially running for The Imperial House against Congressman Ryan Wolfe, but was expected to run again if Carpenter's seat opened up. Upon Carpenter's retirement announcement, McDuncan almost instantly switched over to the senate race. Governor Byrne was pressured to pick someone who could beat McDuncan, fearing that he could risk the seat due to outside-the-mainstream viewpoints and feared that he'd add an extra headache for Senate Dove Leadership. Byrne decided between a list of 4 candidates: Lt. Governor Tom Reese, Secretary of The Territory David Hodgkinson, Retiring Congressman George Haunch and Territorial Agriculture Commissioner Carroll Hooper-Sykes. Byrne ultimately selected Hooper-Sykes. = Dove Primary Candidates * (D) Carroll Hooper-Sykes (Inc.) * (D) Territorial Senator, 256 Candidate For This Seat and 260 Candidate For House Charlie McDuncan Hawk Primary Candidates * (H) Former Imperial Director of Agriculture and Former Congressman Mason Eckert * (H) Mayor John Schultz 260 Corcitici Special Election Background Bob Fahrenheit resigned in 260 due to a fallout from a sexual harassment scandal. He was re-elected in 258 with 62% of the vote. Governor George Anchor scheduled a special election for 260. Candidates needed 50% to avoid Dove Primary Candidates * (D) Former Water Commissioner Brad Butler * (D) Former Territorial Party Chairman Matthew Clements * (D) Businessman Collin Mahoney * (D) Businessman Jeff Hogan * (D) Businessman Jim Gerard * (D) Businessman Evan Glassman Primary Results * Butler: 159,801 (36%) * Clements: 150,924 (34%) * Mahoney: 53,267 (12%) * Hogan: 35,511 (8%) * Gerard: 31,073 (7%) * Glassman: 13,317 (3%) Total Votes: 443,893 Runoff Results * Clements: 146,984 (61%) * Butler: 93,973 (39%) Total Votes: 240,957 Hawk Primary Candidates * (H) Businessman Robert Barnes * (H) Former Congressional Aide Edward Holcomb * (H) Businesswoman Victoria Evans-Forbes * (H) Businesswoman Rachel McDouglas Primary Results * Barnes: 86,867 (41%) * Holcomb: 48,370 (23%) * Evans-Forbes: 40,255 (19%) * McDouglas: 36,018 (17%) Total Votes: 211,871 Runoff Results * Holcomb: 62,233 (62%) * Barnes: 38,142 (38%) Total Votes: 100,375 General Election Candidates * (D) Former Territorial Party Chairman Matthew Clements * (H) Former Congressional Aide Edward Holcomb 260 Albpotonox Special Election Tod Glayson announced his impending resignation in 260 after announcing his struggle with alcoholism. He had won the seat in 258 with 58% of the vote. Governor Ryan Nathaniel scheduled a special election which will coincide with the regular scheduled general election. 50% needed to advance in order to avoid a runoff in the primary. Dove Primary Candidates * (D) Businessman and 259 Candidate For Governor Doug Reinhardt * (D) Dove Party Committee Member and 260 Candidate For Senate In Rylyshonna, Carly Duncan * (D) Businessman Mark DaRoss * (D) Veteran John White * (D) Congressman Matt Weber * (D) Farmer Mitch Bradley Initial Primary Polling Initial Primary Results * Duncan: 153,323 (45%) * Reinhardt: 115,844 (34%) * DaRoss: 37,479 (11%) * White: 17,036 (5%) * Weber: 13,629 (4%) * Bradley: 3,407 (1%) Total Votes: 340,718 Runoff Results * Reinhardt: 119,643 (50.22%) * Duncan: 118,580 (49.78%) Total Votes: 238,223 = Hawk Primary Candidates * (H) Journalist Lindsey Cochran * (H) Former Attorney Anthony Snyder * (H) Veteran Rick Huffleton Primary Results * Cochran: 146,449 * Snyder: 62,268 * Huffleton: 28,533 Total Votes: 237,250 General Election Candidates * (D) Businessman Doug Reinhardt: * (H) Journalist Lindsey Cochran: